Pendulum
by LightNeverFades
Summary: If one knew of their past before they acted, perhaps they would tread more carefully. Misaki had made a mistake, and it had cost the life of one he loved with every fiber of his being. However Misaki is given a chance...but will it be enough to save him?


**Pendulum**

**A/N: **-waves- Hi! I'm new to Junjou fanfics! I've become a fan of the anime & manga quite recently and now can't get my head to operate correctly without thinking about my new, favorite fandom, Junjou Romantica! :D

**So I got this dramatic idea of Misaki **going back in time to save Usagi-san's life after a terrible misunderstanding leads to a horrible outcome. :P (Ahh, the angst! lol) I also got another idea which includes Haruhiko (cause I love the guy, lol! :D) with an AU story! (: I'll be typing up that story soon!

**In this story, **Misaki and Usagi-san have been together for about two years now. And the incident with Sumi-san has never happened. (His intentions for approaching Misaki may also be different in this story as well!) Also, the first bit before the flashback is from Misaki's POV, and when the flashback starts, I'll only be writing what Misaki is seeing and feeling, etc when he is awake! Just thought you should know that, cause it'll be a bit confusing if you don't know! (;

**Note: **I tried to get all the small details as accurate as possible. The bit with the funeral and the restaurant is actually from my own experience.

**Anyways, hope you like my new story! Please read and review (it's always great to hear what other people think about my stories! ;)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

**Writer's Playlist: **Untouched – The Veronicas (frequently), Potential Breakup Song – Aly & AJ, Ashes to Ashes – Groove Addicts, Lala Song – Ding Dong (I think that's the band name, lol.), Mad World (Live Cover) – Adam Lambert, Stuck with Each Other – Shontelle ft. Akon, Fer Sure – Medic Droid, The City is at War – Cobra Starship, Time Will Tell – X-Ray Dog, Hot N' Cold – Kate Perry, Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin, Shattered – Trading Yesterday, Decode – Paramore, Angels & Demons OST (Right now its become my obsession after seeing that fabulous movie! :D)

**XXXXX**

**CHAPTER ONE – THE END HAS ITS BEGINNINGS**

**XXXXX**

_**A friend in need is a friend indeed . . .**_

**XXXXX**

_They had told me I wouldn't have been able to do anything to help. _That it was impossible for them to revive him anymore. I didn't want to believe it. I had lain there screaming and refusing to acknowledge anything they had said. It had been my fault that he was there, lifeless and without a heartbeat. It was because of me that he died with a broken heart. I couldn't handle reality, not when I knew he wasn't here to anchor me back to it. He was everything that I was. I couldn't- I WOULDN'T- let go of him that easily after all those years.

And yet now I stand here, dressed in black with blank, dead eyes in front of Usagi-san's smiling picture, reliving a nightmare that I had been trying to overcome.

My brother stood by my side, his hand on my shoulder for support. But even his presence did not help the despair I felt. The excruciating pain of loss was killing me alive, devouring me whole. I could not do anything to resist from it.

I starred with empty eyes as the ceremony proceeded. I did nothing but stand in utter silence as Usagi-san's family, relatives and friends paid their respects to Usagi-san. The smell of strong incense surrounded the room, making my stomach sink with numbness. I saw familiar faces amidst the crowd. Aikawa-san and Isaka-san, Usagi-san's editor and friends, were one of them. They were both wearing sombre faces. Usagi-san's elder brother's head was lowered, and I couldn't read the expression on his face because of the reflecting glimmer of his glasses. However his lips were curled into a deep frown. Usagi-chichi's face was impassive, but his eyes held a deep anguish. He turned to look at my way, and I quickly looked away, my whole body shivering from the silent interaction. I could still feel his intense eyes boring into me.

"Misaki, you're shaking..." Niichan said with concern in his tone. I didn't respond. I felt his hand pull me closer to him.

_I just want everything to end. _I thought silently, _All of this. __I can't bear it..._

Time passed by, horribly slow, and I held on to my sanity as best as I could for Niichan's sake.

I know Usagi-san would probably have wanted that as well...

**XXXXX**

The sun was lowering when the ceremony finally finished. The smell of burning incense clung to my black suit like a persistent lover. It was making me feel sick. Niichan had left my side for a moment to speak with Usagi-san's family. I had nodded absently to him, my eyes traveling to nothing in particular. He had given me a sorrowful gaze, and part of me blamed myself for his pain because of the bother I had become to him. But my mind was too selfish to think about that fact now. All my thoughts were about Usagi-san and the last moments before his death.

Niichan's wife, Minami-san, was watching over me while Niichan was absent. We had walked over to where large amounts of sympathy flowers filled in white vases were put together side by side in a close arrangement around the huge photograph framing Usagi-san's beautiful face. In spite of my straying eyes, it locked onto them instantaneously.

"Misaki-kun, are you okay?" Minami-san spoke, and this time, I opened my mouth to reply with a straight-forward lie.

"I'm-"

_I'm not-_

"- okay."

_**okay.**_

Minami-san looked at me compassionately. She smiled faintly, probably to make me feel comforted. "It's gonna be alright."

I returned the smile, but it vanished as soon as I glanced back at Usagi-san's photo.

"Misaki-kun, I'm going to go to the washroom for a moment. Will you be okay on your own for a moment?" Minami-san's voice barely echoed in my head, but I nodded. She seemed to linger for a moment, but I told her to go. That she shouldn't worry about me.

"Okay, Misaki-kun. I'll be back soon."

She left, her footsteps echoing on the tiled floor. My body gave out a subconscious sigh. I felt slightly relaxed for a moment. I didn't want to be a burden. Not to anyone...

"**Be a _bother _to me."**

Usagi-san's voice resonated in my head and I winced. I looked at the still photo and felt grief overcome me.

_How could this happen... _I kept my gaze on Usagi-san's eyes. With trembling hands, I reached out to touch the photo. The glass cooled under my palm and I flinched horribly. The cold pierced into me like a thousand knives. The tears that I had held back rushed to my eyes, and suddenly I couldn't control myself anymore. It streamed endlessly down my cheeks, causing my eyes to redden.

A memory flashed into my mind. It was of Usagi-san kissing me the first time I had started to cry over him. I remembered it so vividly. He had stolen me into his arms, taken my lips hostage along with my breath.

I smiled in reminiscence, but my crying heart didn't stop hurting. My eyes still overflowed with salty water.

_**There was no Usagi-san to make it stop...**_

"I'm sorry..." I said, my head hanging low. And like my tears, I couldn't stop saying it.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'M SORRY...."

I slid to the ground like a weight dropped into the ocean, my palm still touching the glass. It remained intact, but I felt as if I was the one who was shattering.

"_**I'm so sorry..."**_

**XXXXX**

**... BEFORE.**

**XXXXX**

"Usagi-san! Come on, stop it! I'm gonna be late for work!" Misaki protested. The arms wrapped around him did not stop. On the contrary, it slithered up his chest, warm and inviting. He felt a breath on his neck, making his skin tingle.

"Take the day off," Usagi-san deep voice husked.

"No, I can't do that!" Misaki answered, flailing in Usagi-san's grip. It was no good. He wasn't going to get away from the older man's grip that easily. "They'll be expecting me, and besides, they'll need me!"

Usagi-san kissed his lover's check with a swift, 'Chu!' Misaki's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Not like I need you now, Misaki. Do it for me."

Misaki gave out a moan as Usagi-san expertly moved his hands to the right spots. The young man shivered from pleasure, but he held on tightly to logic. If he stayed with Usagi-san for one more second, he wasn't going to be able to leave _at all._

His eyes, which had previously been about to close completely, suddenly shot open and he battled the arms around him until he pulled himself free. His clothes, which consisted of a white shirt, had become wrinkled somewhat and his collar was wide open. Half of his buttons stood in midair, and his chest exposed midway in perfect view of the writer.

Usagi-san sighed, but he held onto a smile. He eyed Misaki with longing stare, trying to make the young man come back to his side with his gaze alone.

Unfortunately, Misaki had come to his full senses to become tempted now.

Misaki looked down at his watch and gave out a yelp. In a flurry he hastily buttoned back his shirt, tried his best to straighten the wrinkles. He pulled softly at his collar so that it became the right shape.

"Baka Usagi, you messed me up again!"

Understanding that his seduction did not work for this particular day, Usagi-san stood up from the pink sofa and came back to Misaki's side. He ruffled Misaki's already untidy hair and gave out a laugh. "I can do much more than that, if you'll consent to it."

Misaki's face turned red. "I won't do any such thing!"

Usagi-san's hand reached out to Misaki's face, cupping them gently. Time suddenly seemed to freeze as Usagi-san's leaned in. Misaki looked into the writer's eyes and his cheeks burned hotly. his heart beating madly behind his chest. The corners on the writer's lips curled upwards in a devious fashion.

"Actually, I probably wouldn't ask for your permission. You're much too dishonest to me."

And with that, the writer swooped in. He captured Misaki's lips in a deep kiss, absorbing in his lush taste like a succulent, exotic fruit. The younger man did nothing to resist this time. He savored the touch, a part of him screaming for more than that. With a sigh from them both, their lips parted.

Misaki quickly gathered himself, although not without stumbling a few times from being out of breath. Grabbing his sling bag, he swung it over his body. In big strides, he shoved his feet into his sneakers and managed to clutch the doorknob. He glanced over his shoulder and he saw the grey-haired man give him a smile so angelic, you wouldn't guess just how perverted his mind really was.

"I'll be back before dark!" Misaki cried out and pushed himself forcibly out the door. He thought he heard Usagi-san say, "I love you', behind his back before the door shut with a rather loud slam. With his mind still full to the brink with Usagi-san, he ran to the elevator, literally stabbing the button down.

Misaki touched his lips and a smile softly soothed over his features.

It was going to be a fretful day again. He could tell.

**XXXXX**

Work started off alright as usual, but nothing took his mind off from Usagi-san. Memories clung to him like a bathing sun, always showering his thoughts with a ray of light and taking over his attention. Numerous times he had stood there like he was mesmerized by a hypnotist in front of a few customers for several seconds. His boss had asked him what was wrong, and he could only answer back with a hasty, 'I'm fine, sir! Really!' This only got him a raised eyebrow in response.

_Get a grip on yourself! Keep your thoughts strictly in work mode! _Misaki chided himself, but it was weak and without too strong a conviction. He sighed and went back to ushering the customers into the cafe. (A/N: Okay, so I don't know what kind of job Misaki does exactly, so bear with me here! :)

After a few hours more of work, he was free. With a relieved sigh, Misaki rushed out of to the outside world. The night was a refreshment to his system. The cold took a bite at him, causing him to shiver and wrap his scarf closer to himself. But it still felt good to be out of the building. The city light washed over him, along with the blaring noise of cars, human chatter and advertisements above his head that flashed without a moment's pause.

His eyes caught sight of the zebra crossing, and the traffic signal turn from red to green. Feeling somewhat lucky that he didn't have to wait long to get across the other side of the road, he rushed forward. Other people passed, minding their own business while they went on their way. All except one, who had just passed by Misaki and was then following his back.

"Misaki?" a familiar voice spoke behind him and Misaki turned, startled. His feet stopped midway in the middle of the road.

His eyes met Sumi-san's. He was wearing a long, dark green scarf with a black coat and a dark gray-brown mix of a turtle neck. He seemed surprised, of course, but there was also an enigmatic smile growing on his face.

"Sumi-Senpai!" Misaki cried out in shock, his eyes widening.

"Well, this is quite a coincidence, isn't it, Misaki-kun?" Sumi-senpai said with a grin.

"Yes, it is! What- What are you doing here? Did you come to uh- buy something?" Misaki spoke, ending his sentence feebly. _Of course he's here to buy something! What am I saying? I need to get my brain checked – Usagi-san's messed me up pretty good!_

Sumi-san laughed and ruffled Misaki's hair, amusement clear in his eyes. "I was visiting the bookshop. I remember you telling me you worked close by here, Misaki. Thought I'd come by and say hello. Guess I caught you in a good timing."

Misaki looked up at Sumi-san with a soft smile. "You did?"

Sumi-san nodded and he tilted his head, causing his ashen brown hair to cascade in perfect alignment. "Yes, I did. "

Their conversation was cut off when a car honked loudly at them. "Get out of the way!" the owner of the vehicle yelled, clearly not in a good mood. Sumi-san and Misaki walked quickly to the end of the zebra crossing and the cars resumed its pace.

"So... how is Usami-san?"

Misaki shrugged with a hasty grin, which he tried to mask with annoyance. It failed rather miserably however, especially because he could practically feel his cheeks burn up like the sun. "Fine."

Narrowed eyes answered him and Misaki looked at his senpai for a moment with confusion. He thought he saw his senpai frown for a second, but when he blinked, he saw that the man was smiling again. Misaki smiled back.

"Good, good. Hmm... Do you want to go get something to eat? I haven't eaten lunch and starvation doesn't mingle too well with a working mind. _Especially_ after work." Sumi-san offered, and he looked at Misaki for an answer.

Misaki opened his mouth to reply a yes, but his quickened words didn't come out so smoothly. The thought of _Usagi-san _starving _because of him _just wasn't right. He needed to take care of the old guy. The writer wouldn't be able to survive, and he knew Usagi-san didn't know how to use the microwave even if it depended on his life. That thought made Misaki chuckle softly.

And then Misaki realized he was chuckling in front of his senpai without noticing. His face immediately drained of blood. _He must have looked crazy! _He hurriedly looked up at Sumi-san and said, "Y-No."

Sumi-san furrowed his eyebrows, looking perplexed. "Was that a yes or a no?"

Misaki shook his head, "I can't. Usagi-san is wai- I mean, I have to finish writing up my report. I've only half begun with it."

Sumi-san's face fell, and Misaki thought he saw a aura of sadness emanating from him. He bit his lips, starting to hate what he'd just said. He had just let down someone he had come to see as a sort of idol. He had, after all, been a good friend to him... The brown-haired youth's eyes flickered, indecision on his face.

_Usagi-san can take care of himself for a while. He's been doing it without me for years. Just a few hours won't make too much of a difference. _A voice spoke in the back of Misaki's mind, nudging him to get something close to a social life. _Maybe this is your chance to get part of your mind back. Your thoughts have been taken over by Usagi-san all day long, lately. It's not normal._

_But- _Misaki thought to himself and then stopped his train of thought. The voice was right. He _had _been thinking of Usagi-san. 24 hours straight, and without a break. It was abnormal and wrong. He was a man, after all. And men don't go thinking about _other men _for days and days.

"Misaki?"

He blinked, snapping out of his stupor. Misaki glanced up to see Sumi-san watching him through his rectangle eyeglasses.

"Sure!"

"What?" Sumi-san blurted, looking startled.

Misaki nodded this time. "I meant yes!"

"But you said you were busy and I don't want you behind studies because of me. Actually... it's okay, I'll go." Sumi-san said, the gloominess evident in his voice. Misaki watched as his friend turned to leave.

"No, no, wait!" Misaki cried out, instinctively grabbing Sumi-san's wrist. His senpai looked at him and now Misaki felt compelled – almost obligated – to say what he had to say now.

"I'll got out with you! I-I MEAN!" The brown-haired boy panicked. "Not, go, '_go'_ out with you, just – I mean... I meant, let's eat dinner!" Misaki rambled, trying really hard to explain himself. This earned him a laugh from his senpai. Misaki smiled, glad to hear that he had made the man happy.

"Thanks, Misaki. If you want it that much, let's go. Oh, and could you let go of my wrist?" Sumi-san spoke, his face lightening once more. Misaki followed his gaze and then realized he'd been gripping tightly to his senpai's wrist.

"OH! Sure, sure! Sorry, didn't mean to hold so tight. Here, I'll give you back your wrist. He he..." Misaki laughed nervously. He let go with a swift movement, feeling his hands go clammy with sweat.

Sumi-san's lips curled upwards. "Thanks. Okay, then. Let's find us someplace to eat!"

"What do you want to eat?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I don't think I can find a grand, expensive place Usagi-san might offer you, but I was wondering if we could go there-" Sumi-san's voice faded slowly into the background. Misaki nodded and grinned in reply, but inside, he felt a deep sense of worry and growing guilt.

_It was only going to be for a few hours or so, _He thought, reminding himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong. _Just a few hours..._

**XXXXX**

_What time is it...? _Misaki thought with a slur. He managed to look down at his watch and catch a glimpse at his wristwatch. It's two long and short hands pointed to indicate that it was 22:49 PM.

Hours had passed since Misaki had met Sumi-san and they had entered a family-style restaurant with a weird, katakana name that he couldn't say all to easily. They had ordered food (Misaki got a small pizza, and Sumi-san had gotten a tamagodonburi, which made Misaki remember about Usagi-san's love of yellow.) and soon they were talking away about the university and their future goals.

At some point during their conversations, Sumi-san had suggested they drink a beer in celebration to a one year friendship between them. Misaki had hesitated then, but he agreed with a cheery smile. He was actually quite touched by Sumi-san's caring heart.

All the while, Misaki's phone had been receiving messages and silent, unanswered calls. Unfortunately, after Misaki had mailed his last message to Usagi-san, which had said, "Going to be late. Had surprise meeting with Sumi-san! ^_^ Will be eating dinner! Don't forget to pull off the plastic wrap from the food in the fridge, or it will blow up!", the phone had died. He'd asked if Sumi-san had a portable recharger or something close to the sort, but his senpai didn't have it. With a shrug, he thought to himself that he'll borrow Sumi-senpai's phone later to call Usagi-san.

Minutes turned to one hours, and then another hour, and before long their heated conversation about the Onsen Reserach Group (A/N: Sorry, I know that conversation bit is a bit vague! o.O;) made them order another beer – this time it seemed Misaki was the only one consuming.

And this was why Misaki was disoriented and stretching his words.

"_Sumi-sannn, _can I borrow your phoneee?" His last words came out a little strangely.

Sumi-san looked up, his hair falling down his glasses, covering half of his eyes. He wore an unreadable expression on his face, but Misaki didn't notice. He smiled dreamily, his cheeks tinted ruby.

"Oh, sure. Here you go," Sumi-san answered, retrieving his jet-black cellphone from his coat pocket. He gave it to Misaki and the youth took it, pushing a button to lighten up the dark screen of the phone. It sparked to life and the background of a book cover appeared into view. Misaki brought the phone closer to his face to see the title, but it was too small for him to read it. There was something familiar about it that made him feel as if he had seen it somewhere before. He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Ookay, Usagi-san's phonnne number.. Umm it was..." Misaki licked his lips thoughtfully and then typed in the numbers. The phone rang one time and then almost immediately Usagi-san's voice answered, his tone clearly laced with annoyance.

"Who is this?" Usagi-san growled over the phone.

"It's meee, Misaki. How are you, Usagi-sann?" Misaki replied.

"Misaki, where the hell are you! I've been calling and mailing you, but it didn't get through. Did your batteries run out? Whose phone are you using! Why didn't you call me?" Usagi-san demanded, and this caused Misaki's eyes to widen, feeling quite alarmed.

"I told you I was with Sumi-sannn, Usagi-san. Anddd my cellphone diedd.. I'm sorryy..!"

"Misaki, are you drunk?" Usagi-san's voice boomed.

Misaki hiccuped and nodded into the phone, exhaling."Yes, sort offf..."

There was no answer for a moment. Silence answered him and Misaki, who was currently enveloped in a balloon of glee, felt something akin to doubt stab a hole into its surface. His momentary euphoria was quickly fading. He waited until...

"Get out of there, Misaki."

"What?"

"_Get out of there. _I'm coming to get you. Tell me where you are."

"But I'mmm-"

"TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE."

Misaki sighed and he tried remembering, but his mind was just too clouded to get around the information he needed. "I can't rememberrr. Sumi-san will know, I'm going to switch the phone to him..."

He passed the phone to Sumi-san, who accepted it with a graceful smile. "Hello, Usami-san."

Misaki watched as his senpai talked into the phone and saw how the older man seemed to smile coolly into the speaker, like he were patiently hearing out the furious cries of a little child. After a few more passing seconds, Sumi-san ended his phone session with Usagi-san with a silent, slow snap of his phone.

"- See you soon then, Usami-san."

Sumi-san closed the phone and then his gaze met Misaki's. "Usami-san is coming to pick you up. Really, he insists on it... He must really care about you."

Misaki wasn't sure if he should be feeling happy or annoyed by how Usagi-san was treating him. For one, it seemed that the writer clearly did not want him to have a life – at least, a life without Usagi-san in it. Second, he was being cared for as if he were a child. He wasn't a kid anymore, he could take care of himself and his life definitely did not revolve just for Usagi-san. He thought the man knew that and had understood it by now, but apparently he was wrong. Misaki pursed his lips irritably.

"Nooo, not reallyy."

Sumi-san looked at him in interest. "And why is that?"

Misaki couldn't help but look at his senpai peevishly. "Becauseee if he did, he'd respect meee.."

Sumi-san frowned and then he leaned forward so his face was more close to Misaki's. "That's very shameful of him to be so inconsiderate. You would think he would be more of a gentleman."

"Yesss, yes! You're rrright, Sumi-senpai!" Misaki slurred. He was starting to have a hard time opening his eyes. He yawned like a baby lion, with the exception of whiskers, ears and a brown nose.

"If I were Usami-san, I would take better care of you, Misaki," Sumi-san replied softly and the space between Misaki and his face was trimming away.

The brown-haired young man looked at Sumi-san's face with slightly widening eyes, but his mind was still too garbled to maintain a straight thought. His raw emotions, however, reacted. His body slid away and his back hit the cushioned wall of his seat. Sumi-san saw his response and he also pulled himself away to lay his back onto the comfortable seat.

Misaki heaved a sigh, clearly relieved. At least, that was what his mind kept relaying to him. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, and using his head to think of a reason hurt. So instead he stored the memory into the back of his mind and noted to himself that he was going to come back to that thought for analyzation later.

There was a loud slam of doors and he thought he heard Usagi-san's voice, which seemed higher pitched then usual. Misaki turned to the sound and in spite of the annoyance he felt for Usagi-san's behavior towards him, Misaki stood up and called out to him with a merry smile. "Usagi-san, over hereee!"

Akihiko Usami's eyes settled on Misaki and then it flickered over to Sumi-san. In long, rapid strides the grey-haired man walked over to the table, ignoring the waitress behind the cash register also speaking out with a questionable _'Sir!'_

"Misaki, we're going." Usagi-san said with a deafening glare pointed directly at Sumi-san.

Misaki walked forward, waving his arms around like a confused jellyfish which went out of control.

"Really, you didn't have to come all this wayyy! I could haveee caught a train on myyy ownnn--" Misaki started to speak, but quickly his world started to revolve and his footing slipped. His body became heavy as if he were made out of steel – he fell right into Usagi-san's arms with good timing just when the writer was in front of him. The silver haired man gave out an exclaimed breath and Misaki felt his fingers dig deeply into him.

"Misaki? _Misaki!"_

"Mmm... Why aren't I standinggg...?" Misaki mumbled, as if he forgot the part where he almost fell over. He raised his head to look up at Usagi-san's face, and the writer looked down at him with a look of deep concern.

"What are you playing at?" Usagi-san's deep voice sounded like the voice of a wrathful God. His eyes were burning fiercely and in spite of the fact that Misaki was only half-conscious, he felt fear brew inside of his chest. _I've had never seen Usagi-san this angry before..._

Misaki turned a wary head at Sumi-san's direction. He wasn't sure what to feel when he saw Sumi-san smile as if he'd heard a amusing joke.

"Can't best friends spend some time together? Or are you planning on stealing Misaki's life away because of your selfishness?" Sumi-san countered. He stared coolly at Usagi-san's direction.

"Sumi-san? What? I don't understand... Usagi-san, what is he talking about?" Misaki asked confusedly. He saw Usagi-san flinch but the features of his face did not waver. His hold on Misaki tightened all the more.

"There's nothing to be said about this. Stay away from Misaki!" Usagi-san's eyes were filled with pain as he said it.

Sumi-san did nothing but smile. "We're only friends, Usagi-san... What are you so upset about? We were just having a little bit of fun together. Is that unacceptable to your terms?"

Misaki's eyes flickered. _Terms?_

"What is Sumi-san talking about? What does he mean by 'terms'? Usagi-san!"

Usagi-san didn't look at Misaki. His eyes fixed directly on Sumi-san alone, he grabbed Misaki and pulled the young man into his arms as if he were a prince carrying away his princess. Misaki gave out a shocked gasp and almost immediately he panicked. His muddled concentration was quickly starting to sharpen again. _What was Sumi-san going to say about this? Usagi-san was being crazy! There were going to be rumors about his relationship with Usagi-san! He had enough to handle as it were!_

"W-what! No! Usagi-san, stoppp!" he squirmed but the effort only cost his energy to dwindle. Usagi-san did nothing to stop the protest, but he also did not obey them as well. He strode away with Misaki held high and dearly in his iron grip. The customers in the restraunts and its crew stared at this peculiar sight and then began to whisper frantically to whoever they gossip with.

Misaki turned one last glance at Sumi-san before Usagi-san was through the door, bringing him into the cold outdoors. The wind flushed out the heat from his cheeks and made him shiver.

"Usagi-san, you shouldn't have done that! You shouldn't have!" Misaki shouted, although his throat was starting to become sore.

Usagi-san looked at Misaki and he spoke now with urgency, "I love you. I don't care if the public knows. So long as you are with me, anything that happens in or outside of the house doesn't matter because _I love you, Misaki."_

Misaki opened his mouth to speak, but he just couldn't find the words. His eyes were starting to droop and he was feeling a bit nauseous. Unconsciously he felt himself curl closer to Usagi-san's body for warmth. He should be feeling angry – after all, Usagi-san had forcibly taken him away against his will. But he felt safe in this man's arms. He couldn't stay mad... at least, not now.

"_I love you, Misaki..."_

Those were the last words Misaki heard before the cold faded from sensation and the dark oblivion took him under its wings...

**XXXXX**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **Okie doke! That's it for now! Hope you liked it, chapter two will be coming soon! (: Hopefully I'll get enough time to finish writing the flashback scene! (; There's gonna be angst, perhaps more so than this chapter! But fear not, for the outcome is not filled entirely with darkness! (:

**Please review! **I'd love to hear what you thought about this! (: See you soon!

**P.S.- There's a little hint for the next chapter in the quote above! ;D**


End file.
